Las aventuras de Félix Tebong
by fevedelez
Summary: Félix Tebong es un drogadicto ladrón de las viejas épocas que busca conocer placeres de nuevas drogas, hasat qeu uno de sus amigos El Tano cae preso y junto a otros dos dealers intenta sacarlo burlando así la seguridad policíaca


**Prólogo**

La noche estaba tranquila. Una botella de whisky, dormía plácidamente junto a un ebrio y vulgar hombre. Se encontraba muerta, sin una gota en su interior, y sin su tapa, la cual se hallaba tirada por los pasillos descubiertos del hotel Walhood, al borde de caer en el abismo de una piscina vacía.

Un alma. Eso es lo que suplicaban aquellos desiertos pasillos de aquel mugriento hotel. El lugar donde nadie quisera caer muerto, a excepción de las lacras humanas que atestan nuestro mundo. Y Félix Tebong era uno de ellos. Un ladrón drogadicto… pero de las viejas épcoas.

**1:**

**Una botella, una sustancia y un nuevo encuentro**.

Félix despertó. La mañana era lluviosa y su destino era el habitual. El puente del ferrocarril Winfox. Allí se abastecería. Llenaría sus arcas de cuanta sustancia encontrara entre los dealers que se refugiaban del brazo de la ley, en aquel sombrío y escondido lugar

Salió de la habitacion 23, en un estado poco normal. Aquella botella de whisky no había sido la primera.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no caerse al bajar las escaleras, pero lo hizo al finalizarla. Se levantó. Un golpe contra el suelo era una caricia para el viejo Félix, en comparación con las habitúes peleas con la policía.

Antes de llegar al puente, realizó una parada de improviso. Salió del mercado con una cerveza, la cual pagó con parte de la jubilación de aquella anciana que habia asaltado la noche anterior en el callejón Mansfield, y en su mochila una botella de whisky robada le encorbaba la espalda. Se dirigió hacia el puente que se encontraba a unas pocas calles de allí.

Al llegar sorteó algunas areas inundadas a causa de la lluvia de la noche anterior, y llegó a su destino. En el comienzo del puente, _Sapo_, _Berja_ y el _Tano _lo saludaron. Félix, sorpresivamente, no les respondió. _Sapo_ se enfureció. Pues Félix era uno de sus mejores clientes y esta era la primera vez desde que se conocen, que Tebong no paraba para realizar transas con aquellos detestables hombres.

Debe ser que ya no le interesan más lo que vendes - Dijo el _Tano _riendo_._

Si bien la Cocaína que vendia _Sapo_ era de las más puras del mercado, este sabia que su amigo tenía razón. Salió disparado como si un cohete lo impulsara, en busca del viejo Félix.

Hey!, ¿Qué te pasa viejo?, ¿no vas a saludar a tu proveedor oficial?, ¿Al único e irremplazable Sapo?- Exclamó

Nadie es irremplazable en este mundo _Sapo_- Y mientras se alejaba exclamó. – Y en el caso de que lo fueras…no busco lo que vendes-

_Sapo_ hubiese preferído que aquel último, pero para nada disperso comentario, hubiera sido en aquella proximidad y no en la distancia, ya que lo obligaba, a darle la razón al _Tano, _lo cual detestaba aún más que a la Policía.

Cuando regresó a su zona_, _el _Tano_ reía a más no poder, mientras que el silencio de _Berja_, llamaba mucho la atneción de _Sapo. _Éste sabía que un "Te lo dije" se avecianaba de la boca del Tano, pero antes de que este pudiera pronunciar aquella frase, Berja interrumpió.

-Algo anda mal- Dijo disperso. La intución era una de sus características. Si el decía que algo no andaba bien, es porque algo no andaba bien. Si del decía que venía la policia, es porque venía la policía. –Félix no es así. Vos y yo lo conocemos. Nunca antes nos habia negado el saludo, ni siquiera en aquellas noches en que el Paco le tiraba más que la fresca y deliciosa Coca-.

El resto enmudeció. Un silencio reinó el lugar hasta que el ferrocarril hizo temblar la tierra donde se hallaban. El sol se asomaba cada vez más y amenazaba con modificar el estado puritano de aquel polvo blanco comercializado con total impunidad, a la luz del día.

-Rajemos- Dijo Berja. Algo va a pasar.

Los 3 tomaron sus pertenencias. Recogieron sus panes de Cocaína y se dispersaron a lo lejos del barrio Chino.

Félix seguía caminando. Al llegar al final de las vías del ferrocarril, sacó un papel de su mochila, se detuvo, y lo leyó.

**Al llegar al final de las vía****s, bajar del anden. **

**Al llegar abajo,**** gritar la palabra**

…

**CANARIO. **

Félix obedeció al pie de la letra aquel pedazo de papel arrugado. Un silencio asustadizo se adueñó del lugar. Sin embargo, los músculos de la cara de Félix, estaban intactos e inmóviles. De repente, sintió una mano, que le tocaba el hombro.

**2****:**

**Un preso, la codicia y un nuevo trabajo.**

El sol cobraba mayor magnitud a cada minuto y la ciudad, de a poco, comenzaba a iluminarse.

Sapo recorría el Barrio Chino en busca de algún nuevo inmigrante importado por la mafia a quien venderle sus mercancías. Dobló en la calle Sénica y continúa sin rumbo definido. Repentinamente, escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, y tras unos segundos, logró divisar a Berja que se acercaba corriendo exhaustivo y jadeante.

Cayó-Dijo angustiado- El Tano cayó.

Un silencio se adueñó del espacio que entre ellos había. La cara de Berja se derrumbaba en angustia al ver la poca reacción que Sapo tenía.

-¡Reacciona Pelotudo!, ¿No me escuchaste? El Tano está preso infeliz…y vos papando moscas-Dijo Berja con furia.

-Es que no le puedo creer-Titubeó Sapo-Hay que sacarlo ¡ya!

-¿Y a vos que te parece boludo?- Dijo Berja enojado-¿Que lo vamos a dejar ahí con la gorra haciendole lo que se les cante? Lo vamos a sacar. Dale caminá.

Berja dio media vuelta para ir en busca de El Tano, pero Sapo lo tomó del brazo y no lo dejó avanzar.

-¿Qué te pasa pelotudo?-Le gritó a Sapo- Soltame porque te lleno de plomo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Sapo con sarcasmo.

-¿Vos me estas jodiendo?- Exclamó- ¡A sacar al tano! ¡A eso voy! Y me gustaria que caminases atrás mio.

-¿Ah si?- Habló Sapo burlándose- ¿Y que pensas hacer?, ¿Entrar a la comisaría como perro por su casa gritando ¡Hola, vengo a sacar a mi amigo el narco!, y salir asi con el Tano y volver acá a vender merca de nuevo? Genial tu plan che- Dijo riendo.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento mirándose el uno al otro sin quitarse los ojos de encima, hasta que Berja habló.

-Tenés razón-Dijo en vos baja- No había pensado en eso. ¿Pero que carajo queres que hagamos?-exclamó Berja con furia- no podemos dejarlo adentro, no podemos Sapo

-¿Te pensas que no lo se? ¿Te pensas que no me importa que el infeliz del Tano está en un agujero?

-Ya lo se Sapo, ya lo se. ¿Pero que carajo hacemos ahora?- Dijo con pesar Berja

- Vení, vamos al bar a pensar algo para sacarlo- Dijo Sapo.

Félix endureció al sentir esa mano en el hombro. Un miedo interno comenzó a carcomer esa coraza de hombre duro que Féliz mostraba. Permaneción inmóvil unos segundos hasta que decidió darse vuelta.

Un hombre cabizbajo se hallaba destrás de el, vistiendo un piloto negro con una capucha, cuyo evidente objetivo era ocultar su rostro. Era un hombre flaco y robusto, el tipo de hombre que uno no desearia encontrarse en un una calle oscura. Todo era incertidumbre para Féliz, hasta que el hombre habló.

-¿Para que me buscabas?- Dijo con voz ronca el hombre.

-Mi nombre es Félix. Ando buscan…

El hombre lo interrumpió.

-Tropezza…mucho gusto. Dijo el hombre. Vincho Tropezza. Te escucho flaco…¿Qué queres?.

-Qui qui quiero-Dijo Félix tartamudeando- Quiero CRACK.

-¿Tenes alguna idea vos pibe de lo que es el crack?

-Si…por lo que me dijeron. Nunca me di con eso. Pero quiero.

-Entonces sabrás que el precio es caro.

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando?- Pregunto Félix.

15 pesos el cigarrillo.

-¡15 pesos!- Gritó Félix-¿Por cada cigarrillo?

Tenés dos opciones. O pagarlos, o trabajar para mi.

Félix nunca habia simpatizado con la idea de se dealer, pero 15 pesos por cigarrillo era un precio que para poder pagarlo deberia andar robando 20 de las 24 horas del día. En silencio, Félix pensaba. Hábilmente, Tropezza encendió un cigarrillo de crack, y luego de aspirarlo un par de veces, exhaló el humo sobre la cara de Félix, haciéndolo sentir el aroma de aquella codiciada droga.

-¡Está bien!-Dijo con pesar- Laburo para vos. ¿Qué queres que haga?

-Vení mañana a esta hora-Dijo- Y tomá…un regalito para vos…socio.

Tropezza le arrojo un pequeño paquete con 3 cigarrillos de Crack, y luego desapareció. Félix ocultó entre sus ropajes el diminuto paquete y huyó cual perro asustado hacia el hotel Walhood, ancioso por fumar…su primer cigarrillo de Crack.


End file.
